My Baby's Cries
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Ed and Winry have two kids. A boy and a girl. Ed takes the boy and the boy go missing after being saved. Will Ed find his son? How will Winry take it? Will he ever return home? What's up with his forgotten past?[COMPLETED]
1. The sad return and the problems

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter 1

The sad return and the problems

Winry Rockbell was sitting on the couch in the living room of her house. Her 5-year-old daughter, Ayumi sat asleep next to Winry. Winry picked up a picture in a frame that was on the stand next to the couch. The picture was of Edward Elric, her, Ayumi, and her 1-month-old son, Kiyo. The picture was taken 1 year ago, on the day Ed left with Kiyo. Tears came down Winry's face. A knock on the door startled Winry.

"Who is it?" Winry asked as she got up. Ayumi awoke and looked around.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"Someone is at the door," Winry answered. Ayumi got up and walked back the hallway to her room. Winry went over to the door. She opened the door and saw Ed. His eyes were staring at the ground.

"Winry, I'm sorry," Ed said.

"What are you sorry about?" Winry asked.

"Kiyo, he's gone," Ed answered as he started to cry. Winry stood there. Ed walked in.

"How could you lose Kiyo?" Winry asked. Ed sat down on the couch and Winry sat on the other couch across from Ed. Ed began his story.

_Flashback 1_

_Ed and Kiyo were on a train to Lior for military business. Two men hijacked the train. Ed had told them he was a state alchemist and that they should leave this train at once._

_"Hey boss, I fond his kid," the guy in black said. Kiyo was crying. _

_"Don't hurt him, please," Ed said as he fell to his knees. Roy Mustang was on the train also. He watch as Ed gave up. Roy stood up and grabbed Kiyo from the guy and ran to the last cart and jumped out._

_End Flashback 1_

"How did you loose him?" Winry asked.

"Mustang is also missing," Ed answered. Ayumi walked in. She smiled and sat next to Winry.

"Mommy, where is little brother?" Ayumi asked. Winry hugged Ayumi.

"He is with a friend," Winry said as she let go of Ayumi.

One Year Later

"A man that looks like Roy Mustang has been seen with a small boy," Ed said out loud as he read the newspaper. He continued his alchemy research in Resembool to stay with his family.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Ayumi asked.

"I found out where this guy that I know is," Ed answered.

In Xenotime

Mustang sat in a chair next to a table. A little boy was playing in the other room. Another man sat next to the table also.

"Roy, you know you should return to Central," Maes Hughes said.

"Yes, but it's best if they think I'm missing," Roy said. The little boy walked out of the other room and into the room Roy and Maes were in.

"You should at least return Edward's son," Hughes said.

"I know. I saved his life. I jumped and he lost his arm when we jumped," Roy said as he picked up the little boy.

"Hi Kiyo. How are you?" Hughes asked.

"I hav fun wih Roy," Kiyo answered. Kiyo jumped down and walked over to Hughes.

"How did you seal his wound?" Hughes asked. Roy stood up.

"I asked a doctor. He saw the bad wound and he did say that there was nothing he could do. I used alchemy," Roy answered.

"So you jumped and his arm was stuck on the door. So the arm is missing from the tip of his middle finger to his shoulder on his right arm," Hughes said. Kiyo walked back into the other room. After taking a few steps Kiyo started to limp to the other room.

"His left leg is infected because of a wound he got while playing by a river," Roy said.

"How far is the infection?" Hughes asked.

"From his foot to an inch past his knee," Roy answered. Roy looked at the paper on the table. On the front page was a picture of Roy.

"Oh, Hawkeye told me to tell you that she misses you," Hughes said. Hughes walked out.

"I wish I could return," Roy said.

A/n: I know it's a cliffy but I was sleepy. The next chapter is called Roy's reason and five years of sadness.-Lady Kagome0101


	2. Roy's reason and five years of sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter 1

Roy's reason and five years of sadness

Resembool

Edward sat outside on the porch. His leg was being fixed. Ayumi came out. She was carrying Ed's new leg.

"Dad, is Kiyo ever going to come home?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, he will come home," Ed answered as he took the new leg. He connected his leg.

Four years later and at Xenotime

Kiyo sat in his bed. Roy knew he should take Kiyo to Ed.

"Kiyo, you're going home," Roy said as he walked to the doorway of Kiyo's bedroom.

"I am home," Kiyo said as he laid down. Kiyo fell asleep as someone knocked on the door. Roy walked to the door. He opened it and Hughes was standing there.

"Hi Roy. I came by for a visit," Hughes said. Hughes came inside and sat at the table that only had three chairs.

"What's the news in Central?" Roy asked.

"Edward is still working at home and they are still looking for you," Hughes answered.

"So they're still looking for me," Roy said.

"When are you going to return Kiyo to his real home?" Hughes asked.

"I'm taking him to Ed and see if he wants to live here in Xenotime or Resembool," Roy answered. Hughes looked at Kiyo's bedroom door. Kiyo stood there. He had a crutch at his left side.

"I like it here," Kiyo said. Hughes looked at Kiyo. Kiyo was short for his age but it didn't bother him. Hughes turned back towards Roy.

"Roy, what is your reason for staying missing and taking care of Kiyo?" Hughes asked.

"My reason for being missing is I need them to think I'm missing so I can clear my head. My reason for taking care of Kiyo is he was injured and he needed someone," Roy answered. Roy stood up.

"I got to go but I'll be back tomorrow so we can go Resembool," Hughes said. Roy nodded. Hughes walked to the door and walked out. Kiyo stared at Roy.

"I'll see my Dad tomorrow," Kiyo said.

"No, you'll see him in three days. Now it is time for bed," Roy said. Kiyo walked back into his room and laid down.

The next morning

Roy and Kiyo met Hughes at the train station. Their train left at 9o'clock in the afternoon. Kiyo was quiet on the train.

"Do you think this is a go idea?" Roy asked.

"Yes, because he has a sad look in his eyes for five years," Hughes answered.

"A seven-year-old should be happy. I guess he misses his mom and dad," Roy said.

"I'm not sad," Kiyo said. Roy looked at him.

"Let's get some sleep," Roy said. Roy shut his eyes and went to sleep.

"We will be in Resembool in two more days," Hughes said as he fell asleep. Kiyo fell asleep last.

_Dream 1_

_Kiyo, Roy, and Hughes walked up to a house. Kiyo knocked on the door. The door opens. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stood at the entrance. A lady that looked like the girl walked over._

_"Are you Kiyo Elric?" The lady asked._

_"Yes, I'm Kiyo Elric," Kiyo answered. The girl smiled and hugged Kiyo._

_"I'm Ayumi and this is my mom, Winry," The girl said. Kiyo walked in. he looked around the house. Auto mail parts every where. Kiyo ran over to the couch. He picked up the picture on the stand. The picture was of Winry, Ayumi, a man that looked like Kiyo, and Kiyo._

_"Ed, your dad," Winry said. All of a sudden everyone turn into monsters. The Winry monster grabbed Kiyo and started shaking him and kept saying for Kiyo to wake up._

_End of Dream 1_

Kiyo woke up. Hughes was beside him.

"Are you a wake?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah," Kiyo answered. Roy came back and sat down.

"We are going to be in Resembool by 11o'clock," Roy said.

"Okay. What time is it?" Kiyo asked.

"2o'clock in the afternoon," Hughes said. Kiyo pulled out a deck of cards. Kiyo and Hughes played cards till 10o'clock because Roy said that they should stop. At ten-thirty the train slowed down and at ten-forty the train entered the station. Roy, Kiyo, and Hughes got off and walked towards town. When they pasted the graveyard Kiyo walked back and walked to a grave. Roy followed Kiyo. He saw that the grave said Trisha Elric.

"I remember that someone showed me this grave and said it belonged to my grandmother," Kiyo said. Kiyo went down on his knee and pulled out a piece of chalk. He drew a transmutation circle on the grass. Kiyo put his hand on the circle and a yellow glow appeared. Kiyo stood up. A bunch of flowers laid there. Kiyo walked out of the graveyard. Roy, Hughes, and Kiyo walked to a house. Kiyo saw a light from a window of the house.

"Kiyo, look at this," Hughes said pointing to a poster. It was a missing person poster. Kiyo's picture from when he was a baby to what he should look like now was on the poster and Roy's was also.

"Go knock on the door," Roy said. It began to rain. Kiyo walked up to the door and knocked once.

"Who is it?" a man's voice came from inside the house asked.

"It's only Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang, and Kiyo Elric," Hughes said. The door opened. Ed stood there looking at Kiyo.

"Kiyo Elric and Roy Mustang have been missing for 6 years," Ed said.

"That's right, pipsqueak," Roy said.

"Who you calling so small that you can't see," Ed said.

"Ed, quit it will you," a voice said.

"I'm not short," Ed muttered as he walked away from the door.

"Hi, I'm Winry," the voice said. Kiyo looked at her.

"I know it's late but Kiyo has returned," Roy said. Winry let Kiyo, Roy, and Hughes inside. Roy explained why they were there.

"Kiyo, this family misses you," Winry said.

"I know but I don't know anything about Resembool, Winry," Kiyo said.

"I'm your mom so call me mom. Why don't you want to live here with your family?" Winry said.

"Mom, I belonged in Xenotime," Kiyo answered. Winry started to cry. She fell to her knees and hugged him.

"Stay, please," Winry said.

"Okay," Kiyo said. Winry let go of Kiyo. Kiyo's crutch slipped because he tried to walk over to Roy without the crutch and Kiyo fell forward. Winry picked him up. He had hit his head hard off the ground and fell unconscious.

"Do you mind if we stay tonight?" Hughes asked. Winry nodded. She walked back the hall. She came back with two blankets and two pillows.

"Five years of sadness have ended," Winry whispered as she looked at Kiyo sleeping on a mattress that she set up for him.

A/n: I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is called Kiyo's auto mail and accident. This is my longest chapter yet.-Lady Kagome0101


	3. Kiyo's automail and accident

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter 1

Kiyo's auto mail and accident

Kiyo sat on the porch. He saw kids around his age go by. Ayumi walked outside. She saw Kiyo looking depressed and lonely.

"Hey, Tom, Cat, and Puppy come over here!" Ayumi shouted. Three boys walked over.

"Hi Ayumi," They said.

"Guys, you're not my age but you're the same age as my little brother, Kiyo. Introduce yourselves," Ayumi said.

"I'm Tomas Jumps but I like to be called Tom," the boy with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Danny German but I like to be called Puppy because I love puppies," the boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes said.

"I'm Colin Jasper but call me Cat," the boy with black hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Kiyo Elric," Kiyo said.

"You need a nickname," Tom said.

"How about Missing?" Puppy asked.

"Yeah, but I need to get my automail so I can walk without a crutch," Kiyo said.

"Okay, we'll wait," Puppy said. Tom pulled out a deck of cards.

"Kiyo, mom wants you," Ed said as he came out. Kiyo nodded and walked into the house. "Who are these kids?" Ed asked Ayumi.

"We are Tom, Cat, and Puppy," Tom answered.

"Tell me your real names," Ed said.

"I'm Tom. This is Colin. This is Danny," Tom said. Ed shook his head a walked away.

Inside Kiyo was getting automail. Ayumi and the guys could hear him scream in pain from outside.

"Kiyo, stop trying to run away," Winry said. She was attaching his leg. She had already attached his arm.

"It hurts," Kiyo said.

"Ed was the bravest one of all the people who I gave automail to," Winry said. She was about ready to attach it to the nerves when the phone rang. Winry went to pick it up and thought for a moment.

"Thank you phone," Kiyo whispered.

"Ayumi, can you get that?" Winry shouted. The door opened then shut as Ayumi came in. The phone stopped ringing. Winry went back over to Kiyo. She connected the automail to the nerves. Kiyo yelled out in pain. He laid down and fell asleep. Winry took him to his own room.

"Mom, it's Uncle Al," Ayumi said. Winry walked out and took the phone.

"Hi Al, Ed just left about ten minutes ago," Winry said.

"Okay, but can Ayumi watch the twins this weekend?" Al asked.

"Why?" Winry asked.

"Nelly and me are going away and the twins aren't coming," Al answered.

"Alright, she can watch them," Winry said. After that Al hung up. Winry put the phone down. "Go check on Kiyo. I think leaving him alone for too long he'd get into trouble," Winry said. Ayumi went to Kiyo's room.

"His gone," Ayumi said. Winry jumped. Ayumi walked outside. Kiyo was on the porch, telling about his life in Xenotime.

"Kiyo, come in and get dressed," Winry said. Kiyo walked in and threw on a black t-shirt, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. He went right back outside. Tom, Cat, Puppy, and him went down to the river.

"My big brother said that the river is 5 feet high and that there are a lot of rocks," Tom said. Kiyo was walking on the end of the hill that led to the river.

"Missing, you better watch your step," Puppy said. Kiyo shrugged. He took a step forwards. The dirt was really loose and gave in from Kiyo's foot weight. Kiyo went sliding down into the river. Kiyo land in the river. The river was deep. Kiyo's human leg got caught in between two rocks. The more Kiyo pulled the more he got stuck. He couldn't breathe. Trying to pull his leg out, Kiyo hit his head off the big rock behind him. The back of his head began to bleed.

"Look, blood," Cat said.

"Puppy, you go get Winry. Cat and I will try to get Al from across the river to help us," Tom said. The group split up. Tom hopped across the river on rocks the stuck out. Puppy ran as fast as he could to the Elric home. While Cat watch to see if Kiyo frees himself from being down there on his own.

Tom knocked on Al's door. Nelly came to the door.

"Hi Tom, Al is in the back," Nelly said. Tom nodded and ran to the back. Al and Ed were working on a club house for Freddy and Teddy (The twins).

"Hey, it's one of those kids I told you about," Ed said.

"Al, Kiyo is in trouble," Tom said.

"What?" Ed and Al asked.

"We were walking by the river and we came to a deep part. Kiyo fell in," Tom said.

"The mini-house has to wait," Ed said. He ran to the river. Al and Tom followed. Cat waved when he saw them. Ed ran over to Cat.

"He's right there," Cat said as he pointed to where Kiyo landed. Ed went down into the river. The river went up to his neck. Ed clapped his hands together and put them on the river bottom. The water split to where Ed could get Kiyo. The river bottom showed. Ed walked over to Kiyo. Kiyo had stopped breathing.

"Al, go call a doctor, quick," Ed said. He used alchemy to split the rocks that held Kiyo's leg captive into piece. Al ran to his house with Tom. While Cat and Ed lifted Kiyo out of the river. Puppy returned with Winry when Kiyo was placed on the ground. Ed walked over to Winry. He whispered something in her ear that made her begin to cry. Al and Tom returned.

"The doctor is coming," Al said. Ed tried pressing his hands down of Kiyo stomach to see if he swallowed any water.

The doctor came. Kiyo was placed on a stretcher and taken away.

"Al, I come by tomorrow to finish the mini-home," Ed said. Winry and him walked home.

A/n: The title is confusing for now. Ed is worried so is Winry. What'll happen to Kiyo? Will he live? The next chapter is called Is he alive or is he died.-Lady Kagome0101


	4. Is he alive or is he dead

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter 4

Is he alive or is he died

Ed sat on the porch steps waiting for Ayumi and Winry to return from the hospital.

"He's okay, isn't he?" Ed asked himself out loud. Winry and Ayumi came walking up the dirt road. Ayumi waved to Ed. Ed smiled and waved back. Winry walked up and sat next to Ed.

"He's fine," Winry said.

"Is he okay?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, he shattered his right leg bone from the leg being stuck. He was asleep when we got there. The doctor said that Kiyo's been asleep since he was taken there," Winry said.

"Al and I finished that little house for Freddy and Teddy. I got a letter in the mail that's asking me to return to Central," Ed said.

At the hospital

Kiyo laid still in his bed. His head was wrapped in bandages and so was his leg.

"It's strange that Mr. Elric looks like he isn't breathing," the doctor said. The nurse walked in to check up on Kiyo. Kiyo scared her when he moved over on his stomach.

"Mom! Dad!" Kiyo shouted. He was still asleep.

"Now that's weird," the doctor said. Kiyo rolled back over onto his back. He began to pull on his right leg as if it were stuck in between something. Kiyo's fingers slipped and he was falling backwards onto the pillows.

"Doctor, is he alright?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Elric is dreaming about all his accidents," the doctor said. Kiyo laid still for awhile then he moved around a bit. He stopped breathing like he was drowning underwater. The nurse didn't notice until the machine that went _beep beep beep_ turned into a line. "Doctor, come quick!" the nurse shouted. The doctor put a machine that helps people breathe on Kiyo. After a few seconds Kiyo began to breathe again.

"I'm going to call the Elrics," the doctor said. He walked out of the room.

At the Elrics home

Ayumi was asleep on the couch, Ed was working on something in the backyard, and Winry was also asleep.

"Winry?" Ed asked. He walked inside. "Ayumi, you need to someday go to bed in your bed," Ed said. He picked up Ayumi and took her to her room. The phone rang. Ed sat Ayumi down on her bed and rushed to get the phone.

"Hello, this is the Elrics. Who's this?" Ed asked.

"This is Doctor Pickler," the doctor answered.

"Is something wrong with Kiyo?" Ed asked.

"No, I was just wondering does Kiyo talk in his sleep and does he also act like his in water?" Doctor Pickler asked.

"I don't know. I'll call the guy that watched over him for about 6 years," Ed answered. The doctor hung up. Ed dialed Roy's number.

"Hello," Roy said.

"Hi Roy, this is Ed," Ed said.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" Roy asked.

"I'm not short. Has Kiyo sleep talked?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, when he learned to talk, it was like he talked 24/7. There was one time where Kiyo was talking in his sleep where he said something about a graveyard, but I thought it was just nothing," Roy said. Roy hung up. Ed put the phone down.

Two months later

Kiyo was still in the hospital. He was in a coma it looked like. He also hadn't moved or talked in his sleep since that one night

"So you saying that we should try and find something Kiyo would respond to," Ed said.

"Yes, try something he heard most of his life," Doctor Pickler said. Ed and Winry thought about it for a minute. "Kiyo did react to me and the nurse speaking," Doctor Pickler said. Ed whispered something to Winry. They sat in they chairs next to Kiyo's bed.

"Ed, what's the new in Central?" Winry asked.

"Nothing, just that the state alchemist exam was held a few days ago," Ed answered. Kiyo moved a bit.

"Oh, the exams. Were you there to see them take place?" Winry asked.

"Sorry, but no. I was at home working on a new project," Ed answered. Kiyo turned his head to face Ed and Winry.

"Mom? Dad? Are you there?" Kiyo asked. Kiyo sat up. He looked around the room.

"Kiyo, are you okay?" Winry asked.

"Where am I?" Kiyo asked.

"Your in the hospital," Ed answered.

"How'd I get?" Kiyo asked.

"You were taken here after you fell in the water," Winry answered.

"But all I can remember is falling in and then trying to pull my leg free then hitting my head on a rock," Kiyo said. He started rubbing the back of his head.

"Can he come home now, Doctor?" Winry asked.

"He'll be able to go home tomorrow," Dr. Pickler answered. Winry and Ed got up to leave.

"See you tomorrow," Ed said. Kiyo waved good-bye.

A/n: I think I made Ed a softy. Next chapter is called His birthday and their deaths with his soft cry. So look forward to that chapter if you're a person who like this fanfic.-Lady Kagome0101


	5. Kiyo's Birthday and their deaths

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter 5

His birthday and their deaths with his soft cry

In a few days it would be Kiyo's birthday. He was attending school at Resembool Elementary School.

Four day after the first day of school Kiyo came home late. He looked like he took a beating from hell.

"What happen?" Ed asked.

"Nothing I tripped that's all," Kiyo answered. Winry was cleaning his face off.

"What happen?" Ed asked again.

"None of your business," Kiyo said. Winry put band- aids on his face and hugged him. Kiyo ran from Winry and out the door. 'No one understands me! No one!' Kiyo thought. He ran towards Al's house. 'Nope can't go there' he thought.

"Kiyo! Kiyo!" Ed shouted as he looked for his son. Ed was near the high school. "Damn it! Where the hell could he be?" Ed asked himself. On the football field there were three older boys picking on a young boy. "Hey, that looks like Kiyo. Kiyo!" Ed shouted. The younger boy looked up at Ed with an angry look in his eyes. One of the older boys punched the little boy in the stomach. The other two joined in. Ed ran down and stood there.

"Is he another student? He looks like he goes to high school with that height," the first boy said.

"Leave now. I won't tell your parents," Ed said. The boys laughed. The one charged at Ed with his fist in a ball. Ed dodged and kicked the guy in the gut. The boy passed out. The other two ran away. The little boy stare at Ed. The boy charged and hit Ed in the gut. The boy clapped his hands together and put them on Ed's stomach. Blood started coming down Ed's mouth. "Who are you? How do you know alchemy?" Ed asked.

"Your death bed is waiting," the boy said. The boy had a killer look at that moment. "The last blow to kill you," The boy said. He jumped up and hit Ed in the face with his foot. Ed fell unconscious. The boy ran away.

Winry was near the river looking for Kiyo. She had better luck than Ed. Winry noticed a boy sitting on the riverbank. She walked up and sat beside the boy. The boy was crying.

"What do you want?" the boy asked. Winry knew who it was.

"Nothing. Kiyo, don't be to hard on your Dad," Winry answered. Kiyo looked up.

"Yeah right!" Kiyo said " Maybe I'm not part of the family! Maybe my real mo-" Kiyo didn't finish because Winry pulled out her wrench and smacked him across the head. He rolled down the riverbank into mud. He was unconscious.

"I'm sorry. You should think before you speak," Winry said.

Winry's POV

I picked up Kiyo after I hit him with my wench. He looked like he was sleeping cross between a dazed look. I was crying.

"Ed, where are you?" I asked nobody.

End of Winry's POV

Ayumi was at home waiting for her parents to return. Ed came home first. He looked like a demon swallowed him and spit him back out.

"What happen to you? Did a demon pick a fight with you and won?" Ayumi asked.

"None of your business," Ed answered. He walked to his room. Winry came next holding Kiyo in her arms. Kiyo looked like a 4-year-old at that moment.

"Let me guess. You hit him with your wrench?" Ayumi asked. Winry gave no answer. Kiyo was placed on the couch and Winry walked to her room. Ayumi dropped the subject and went to bed. She hopped on the chair near the door and fell asleep.

Around four a.m. Kiyo woke up.

"Ayumi, stop playing with the heater," Kiyo said. Flames were burning down the building. "Ayumi-" Kiyo began as he sat up. The flames surround Kiyo in his eyes. "Ayumi! Ayumi, get up, now!" Kiyo shouted. Ayumi stirred and woke up.

"Kiyo, go back to b…" Ayumi started. Kiyo wasn't realizing what he was doing. He had grabbed Ayumi's arm and ran for the door.

"Ayumi, go get the fire department. I'm going to get mom and dad," Kiyo said. Ayumi was pushed out the front door by Kiyo.

Ayumi's POV

Kiyo shoved me out the door as he ran back into the fire. I took off towards the fire department in Resembool, but I heard sirens as I ran. Another fire was burning at Uncle Al's house.

"I must retch the fire house before it's too late!" I shouted to myself. I ran on.

End of Ayumi's POV

Kiyo's POV

The flames had burned my real flesh and put markings on my automail. I had retched my parents room but saw no one was there. I ran to my room and Ayumi's room still no one. I was tired and burned bad.

"I must find them," I said as I ran towards the mechanic's room. My mom was there asleep in her chair. I shook her awake. "Mom, go outside, now!" I shouted over the crackles of the flames and noises. She dashed out without a second thought. I went back to looking for my Dad. I ran to the attic. The attic was filled with books, old toys, and pictures. As I ran I saw two pictures on the floor. One of my grandfather's family and the other one of my dad's family. I stuck them in my pocket and ran.

"Someone! Help!" I heard my dad shout. He was stuck under a empty bookcase.

"Dad, I'll get you out," I said as I tried to lift the bookcase up. I used blood that was coming from my hands because of the flames to draw a transmutation circle. The alchemy caused the bookcase to turn into dust. My dad stood up.

"Let's go!" He shouted as he started running. I ran after him. He ran fast then me so he was a lot farther than me. He ran out the door of the house as the flames made the building collapse.

End of Kiyo's POV

Winry watched as Ed ran out and the house collapsing.

"Kiyo! Why didn't you grab him?" Winry asked. The fire had died down. In the ashes something moved. Kiyo popped out if the ashes. His face and other body parts were bleeding.

"It hurts! Everything hurts!" Kiyo shouted. Winry was so happy she forgot Kiyo was burned badly and hugged him. "Ouch! Please stop hugging me," Kiyo shouted as he began to cry. Ayumi showed up.

"Dad, Uncle Al and Aunt Nelly died saving Freddy and Teddy, who are now in the care of the hospital for burns," Ayumi said not noticing Kiyo.

"What! What do you mean dead!" Kiyo asked as he forced himself to walk towards Ayumi. Ayumi was shocked. While this happened Ed was crying too soft for anyone to hear.

"They died in a fire like you," Ayumi answered. Kiyo froze.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Kiyo asked.

a/n: This is my second longest chapter. Next chapter is called The homunculi of an Elric. Chapter 4 was a sad yet weird chapter!-Lady Kagome0101


	6. The homunculi of an Elric

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter 6

The homunculi of an Elric

"Your nuts! I'm alive and have been for a while," Kiyo said. Winry stood there looking at the ground.

"Ayumi, be quiet now!" Ed said.

"No, I want to know the truth! Who am I?" Kiyo shouted. Ayumi walked up to Kiyo.

"You idiot!" she said as she punched him. "Your story is that you were once the oldest child in the family. You died in a fire at the school you once attended," Ayumi said "The real Kiyo death wasn't an accident it was on purpose. Dad tried and failed to bring you back, but he created something else. A Homunculi. Why do you think you didn't die in the flames?" She was crying. Kiyo let the story he had just heard sink in.

"No! I'm human! Homunculi are a human doll!" Kiyo shouted. Ayumi was tired of arguing. She grabbed Kiyo's burnt t-shirt and ripped it off. On Kiyo's side was the homunculi symbol, the snake eating its tail. Kiyo was shocked.

"Ayumi, calm down. Kiyo doesn't need to know anymore," Winry said.

"But this picture is of me isn't?" Kiyo said as he pulled the two pictures out of his pocket and showed them to Ed.

"This one picture is of my mom, dad, Al, and me. This other picture is after the failed human transmutation. It's of Winry, Ayumi, you and me. Here's a picture of you before your death," Ed said handing Kiyo a picture. The picture had a little boy about eight or nine by the river. The boy looked happy. The boy had blue eyes and golden hair. He was wearing denim shorts, a black tank top, sandals, and a black bandana over his hair. The boy had his arms in the air like he was showing off his arm muscles. A band-aid was on the boy's right cheek.

"Now you see. That the real Kiyo!" Ayumi shouted.

"Then how did I get automail or end up in Xenotime?" Kiyo asked.

"Your limbs were cut off permanently since you were young. I was taking you to Lior to live there with a friend, but I let you be taken," Ed answered. Kiyo stood there. The memories were all coming back. He looked to the ground. The rain began to fall.

"Ayumi, let's go see if we can stay with the neighbors," Winry said. Ayumi and her left.

"Kiyo. I know someone who never got his memories back until he was put back into flesh and bone," Ed said.

"Just kill me now," Kiyo said. Ed looked at the ground as he killed the homunculi that stood in front of him.

"The first homunculi of an Elric," Ed said.

A/n: So short and sad. This is not the end! One more chapter to go! If there is any chapter you would like to see rewritten just ask. The next chapter is in Ayumi's point of view, at the age of 33. The chapter is called My baby's cries. -Lady Kagome0101


	7. My Baby's Cries

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Chapter 7

My baby's cries

Ayumi's POV

I'm looking out the window. My mother, Winry asleep. It was the day Kiyo died on 21 years ago when I was twelve. My mom never forgave my dad, Ed for killing him even though he was a homunculi.

"Ayumi, where's Kai and Kikino?" my mom asked. Kai was my youngest child and Kikino was his older sister. Kai was two and Kikino was four years old.

"Kai is taking his nap and Kikino is over at Freddy's house," I answered. My mom was close to death. Freddy is my cousin along with his twin, Teddy. They're around twenty-one or twenty-two. My aunt and uncle died on the same day Kiyo did. Kai walked in.

"Mommy, a man is on my glass box on my wall," Kai said. I walked with him back to his room. An action figure I once owned was sitting on the windowsill.

"Kai, it is just a doll. Go to sleepy land," I said as I sat him on his toddler bed. He was asleep in seconds. I brushed some of his hair out of his face as he slept. I heard someone crying. I rushed back to my mom's room. She was sitting up on her bed staring out the window at the rain.

"Kiyo's cry," she said.

"Why?" I asked. She looked at me. She was holding a picture of Kiyo before he was a homunculi and when he was eight or nine.

"He's crying tears of joy because I'm coming and tears of sorrow because he sees your children grow up and he will never meet them until they die," she answered. I was crying. Someone else was crying. It was Kai. I walked out and got him.

"Mommy, I'm scared," he said. He hugged me tightly like he was afraid to let go. I walked back into the room. My mom was still looking out the window.

"My baby's cries can be heard in the rain, like your baby's cries could be heard now," my mom said. That one quote inspired me to write a book, but for now I'll look out the window to try to hear Kiyo's tears.

"Mommy, I can feel someone's tears," Kai said. I realized that Kai's guardian angel was Kiyo. I could almost picture Kiyo in a white rob with golden armor underneath with a gold sword at his side. I sat Kai down next to my mom and walked out to grabbed a blank page from my ketch pad. I was a good artist. I quickly drew a sketch of an older Kiyo as the picture I saw in my mind. I colored it in for Kai. I was walking back the hallway when I heard Kai scream then cry. I ran back. My mom was on the bed. I tried to find here pulse, but she was dead. "Mommy," Kai said. He was holding the picture.

Three weeks later

Kikino, Kai, and me sat at a table in the church's lobby. Kai was crying. Kikino was quiet.

"Your husband is here," a voice said. I looked and saw my husband, Tony. He was Kikino's dad. He had felt bad and thought Kai was his, but was wrong. He married me after Kai was born.

"Mommy, can you draw me a picture of grandma?" Kai asked. I nodded. I had already seen the body. It was time to go see it be buried. She was buried beside Kiyo and my dad. Kai went to say a few words for my mom. "My gandma loved seeing me smile. This is my guardian angel and the man was my gandma's son," Kai said. He almost got grandma right while he was crying. He stopped to show something. He was showing the picture of Kiyo, the angel. The picture I had framed and hung on his wall was getting wet. He brought it with him. He started crying again as rain began to fall.

It's been five weeks since my mom's funeral. I had drew two pictures for Kai and gave him a picture. The pictures I drew were of his father who died in a war and his grandma, my mom. I gave him the picture of Kiyo. He treasured these items including the drawing called Kiyo, the angel. My book was published and was called My Baby's Cries by Ayumi Tenner. In the back of the book there is the picture, Kiyo, the angel. I'm the last one of the Elric family that lives in Resembool, Freddy and Teddy moved away. I'm also the last child alive of Edward Elric. Kai took the last name Elric instead of Gring.

"Mommy, grandma is crying with daddy and my angel!" Kai said as he came into the house library I was in. I looked out the window. It was raining. Kai climbed up onto my lap as we watched the rainfall. I looked down to see Kai crying. "Mommy, is daddy happy? Is grandma happy? Is my angel happy?" he asked.

"Daddy is crying tears of joy because his little boy is happy. Grandma is just happy that you are becoming a big strong boy. Your angel is you Uncle Kiyo and he's crying because he never got to say anything to you. The picture of the boy, I gave you, is your uncle," I answered. His golden hair, like Kiyo's wasn't brushed and was in a black baseball cap.

"Mommy, I love you," Kai said. He looked at the ground. "I want daddy to be here, too," he said. Tear came from his red eyes. He was sad and lonely. I hugged him.

"We'll see daddy someday," was all I could say.

A/n: It's finished! Sad story! Look at some of my other FMA fanfics if you want!-Lady Kagome0101


End file.
